


Lost Memories

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Canon Divergencia, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Recuerdos, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Team JNR necesita un abrazo, Team RWBY necesita un abrazo, amistad, héroes del mundo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Si bien, han logrado finalmente traer la "paz" al derrotar a Salem, aún quedan cabos sueltos por arreglar, además, uno de ellos tuvo que pagar un precio para cumplir el cometido de encargarse de su enemiga inmortal.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Bumblebee - Relationship, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Team JNR, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Team JNPR & Team RWBY, White Rose - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Un día normal como otros

El sol brillaban con gran intensidad, iluminando todo con alegría. Un nuevo día había comenzado y la movilidad empezó desde muy temprano.

Una joven caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de un pequeño pueblo a las orillas de Vacuo, Luminas. Podría decirse que ese lugar estaba un poco más alejado de la capital y el reino, creando sus propios medios para reabastecerse como para subsistir. Los habitantes del lugar se encontraban en movimiento, algunos preparando sus establecimientos de trabajo, algunos niños jugando o los más grandes corriendo para llegar a la escuela, algunos jóvenes despidiéndose de sus familias para marcharse a la capital y llegar a tiempo a la escuela que los formaría para ser futuros cazadores, o a la institución que los prepararía para ser unos adultos trabajadores.

La joven chica parecía de una estatura un poco baja, una capa negra se cernía sobre sus hombros mientras llevaba la capucha puesta, dejando ver unos mechones negros con destellos rojizos salir un poco a la vista.

—¡Hey, Rosie! —llamó una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, quien agitaba su mano en un saludo a la chica de la capa mientras sonreía.

—Buen día, Karen —saludó la joven, dejando ver una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Su voz era suave, que le daba un toque de inocencia y hasta parecía que era más joven.

—¿Vas a patrullar las orillas de nuevo? —preguntó la adulta, mientras llevaba su mano al interior de la canasta que cargaba en su brazo, y extraía un almuerzo bien envuelto, solo para entregárselo a la chica. La joven guardó aquello en el bolso que llevaba consigo, teniendo que remover un poco su capa que la cubría, dejando ver qué llevaba puesto un conjunto negro de ropa, unos pantalones al cuerpo, un corset acordonado por el frente de con listón rojo haciéndola lucir juvenil con unas mangas largas grisáceas y unos botines oscuros de tacón bajo.

—Iré a ver que todo esté en orden, si pasa algo raro solo... —la joven no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la adulta suspiró interrumpiendo su discurso.

—Enviaremos la señal, captado —la mujer se rió un poco, mirando a la chica con dulzura quien soltó un resoplido sin borrar su sonrisa —. Somos afortunados de tenerte, gracias a ti no hemos tenido problema con Grimm desde hace dos años.

—Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando me han cuidado tan bien, Karen —respondió la joven con una chispa de energía, para después comenzar a reanudar sus pasos y alejarse de la mujer, pero mirándola por encima del hombro —. Nos veremos más tarde, ¡Y gracias por el almuerzo! —ella comenzó a casi correr mientras la adulta la miraba alejarse, ocasionalmente la joven devolvía el saludo de los adultos que le llamaban o de los niños que le gritaban. Karen sonrió, la joven chica era ya conocida por todo el pueblo y por supuesto que ella se había dejado querer de inmediato por esa chispa tan enérgica que tenía.

[...]

La joven Rosie finalmente llegó a las orillas del bosque, dónde del otro lado se encontraba una llanura, aún le sorprendía ese cambio tan drástico que había, pero como le habían explicado, así era Vacuo.

La chica tomó una bocanada de aire, cerrando sus ojos por un momento y disfrutando del silencio que la rodeaba, retirando finalmente la capucha de su cabeza, dejando lucir su cabello corto hasta las mejillas y su rostro blanco como la nieve, entonces abrió sus ojos nuevamente, los cuales eran de un color plateado reluciente. Un color nada peculiar, le dijeron los del pueblo, pero debía de decir que nada en ella era peculiar.

La chica de pronto dejo mostrar una brillante en su rostro y comenzó a caminar por los senderos —. Bien, veamos si encontramos algo hoy —susurró, abriéndose paso entre los árboles.

 _"¿Enserio quieres encontrar Grimm hoy?"_. Preguntó una voz en su cabeza, la de ojos plateados podría jurar que podría tener una sonrisa en su rostro debido al tono lleno de diversión que empleó.

—Claro que no —se defendió Rosie, pero era mala mintiendo, y la voz en su cabeza siempre se lo había restregado en la cara.

" _Mmm, entonces confiaré en ti"_. Susurró la voz femenina, quien después de un segundo de silencio emitió una dulce risa. _"¿Quieres practicar un poco?"_

—Me parece buena idea, Penny —respondió la de ojos plateados con una sonrisa, mirando su alrededor —. Creo que mientras no encuentre nada de Grimm podemos hacerlo, ¿no? —comentó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cielo, notando como las aves volaban y pronto se sintió absorta unos momentos, la libertad que le transmitían esas aves le provocaban un sentimiento extraño, como si estuviera esperando también algo que le permitiera sentirse como aquellas aves.

 _"Eso me parece genial"_. Respondió Penny, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la chica. Rosie dio un asentimiento, para después tomar posición en una parte más clara del lugar, cerrando sus ojos mientras soltaba sus brazos al lado de sus costados. " _Recuerda, debes dejar que fluya, no forzarlo, vendrá a ti"._ Murmuró la chica con voz suave. Rosie tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, el frío comenzó a recorrer su piel, pero no la molestaba, incluso se había acostumbrado a él y hasta disfrutarlo. _"Ahora, dejemos que se muestre"._ Dijo Penny con cierto tono de seriedad. Rosie debía decirlo, no entendía del todo su lazo con la voz, solo lo esencial y básico sobre que era su guía, pero no podía dejar de sentir que había conocido a la dueña de la voz hace mucho tiempo, alguien olvidado, y que hablara tan seriamente le provocaba escalofríos, como si no esperara que se comportará de aquella manera. La joven Rosie suspiró, levantando sus brazos hacia el frente con sus manos extendidas, lista para hacer lo siguiente, pero un sonido la hizo cerrar sus manos rápidamente y abrir sus ojos abruptamente, girando su cabeza en todas direcciones en busca del origen de aquello que la desconcentro y llevando una de sus manos hacia su espalda, bajo la capa. _"¿Será Grimm?"_ Susurró Penny con preocupación, como si no quisiera ser escuchada.

Rosie mordió su labio, un nuevo sonido se escuchó y la pelinegra de mechones rojizos localizó la dirección de dónde venía, dando unos pasos cautelosos hacia ahí.

De pronto un gruñido resonó con ferocidad, provocando que la joven mostrara finalmente un arma de detalles rojos el cual apuntó hacia los arbustos de dónde había escuchado los sonidos. La chica recargó, provocando que el "click" llamará de inmediato la atención del monstruo, sacándolo de su escondite, solo para lanzarse sobre la chica quien comenzó una serie de disparos hacia la criatura mientras se movía con velocidad para mantener una distancia prudente de él.

 _"¡Ten cuidado!"_ Exclamó Penny con preocupación cuando aquella cosa que parecía una especie de manticora lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia Rosie, quien antes de ser impactada se disperso en una lluvia de pétalos rojizos y negros, solo para reaparecer a espaldas de la criatura.

—Veamos que tan duro eres —murmuró la joven con una media sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios y accionando un botón en su arma, la cual de inmediato cambio de forma a una guadaña que giró con una gracia espeluznante. Debía decirlo, le gustaba encargarse de los Grimm por muy extraño que fuera, nunca entendió ese sentimiento, pero quienes la cuidaron le dijeron que probablemente era porque quizás había sido cazadora y su memoria muscular la ayudaba a moverse con la gracia con la que se movía para acabar con ellos. Rosie se abalanzó sobre la criatura con ayuda de lo que le dijeron se llamaba "semblanza", en su caso, parecía ser una especie de super velocidad que la volvía extremadamente ligera y audaz. No tardó mucho, no se agotó mucho, la facilidad con la que llegó al cuello del monstruo y cortó su cabeza fue aterradora, como si lo hubiera hecho toda una vida.

 _"¡Eso ha sido genial!_ " Exclamó emocionada Penny, provocando una leve risa en Rosie.

—Creo que esto de ser cazadora se me da muy bien —alardeó la joven con total seguridad, provocando más risas de parte de su amiga —. Bueno, creo que debería patrullar más, dudo que esa cosa estuviera sola, ¿lo dejamos para más tarde? —preguntó mientras jugaba con su guadaña y hacia referencia a lo que habían querido practicar, girando el arma mientras comenzaba a caminar, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de la voz en su cabeza.  
.  
.  
.  
.

En Vale, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban encargándose de una manada de Grimm en las llanuras desde muy temprano, el objetivo era no dejar que llegarán a las ciudades y los cazadores habían sido convocados para el trabajo, o más bien se habían ofrecido a ello, realizando una expedición hacia el lugar.

—¡Vamos a patear el trasero de esos inútiles! —exclamó una chica de cabellos cortos, pelirroja y de ojos azules mientras alzaba con su brazo un martillo y sonreía con emoción.

—Vamos, Nora, que parte de "sigiloso" no entendiste —le susurró una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, el grupo se escondía detrás de unas enormes rocas para poder emboscar a la manada, pero si la pelirroja no bajaba el tono de su voz, probablemente los descubrirían.

—Vamos, Weiss, no seas tan amargada —le susurró una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos lilaceos con diversión, dándole un pequeño codazo en el hombro que hizo refunfuñar a la joven Schnee.

—Yang, ¿estás segura de que rodearlos es la mejor idea? —preguntó la chica de rasgos fauno, de ojos amarillos y cabello negro hasta los hombros. No quería mostrar que estaba insegura por el plan, pero le preocupaba que algo saliera mal.

—Tranquila, Blake —el chico de cabello rubio y sonrisa brillante se dispuso a tranquilizar a su amiga —. Hemos planeado esto muy bien, nada saldrá mal —aseguró levantando su pulgar hacia ella, la pelinegra solo asintió en silencio ajustando el agarre en su arma.

—Jaune, ya están en el punto —informó el chico de cabellera negra y vestimentas verdes con una voz apacible, mientras suavemente se levantaba un poco de la posición en cuclillas en la que estaba. El rubio de inmediato asomó su mirada por encima de las rocas hacia la manada.

—Bien, Ren —respondió Jaune con una sonrisa, para después mirar al resto —. Hagamos esto —los jóvenes asintieron y pronto salieron en direcciones contrarias hacia la manada de al menos 5 Grimms, logrando rodearlos a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Como dije, esto será divertido —murmuró Nora con una sonrisa, apuntando el extremo de su martillo hacia uno de los Grimm.

—¡Manténgase con sus parejas y no les permitan salir del círculo! —exclamó Yang, preparando los proyectiles de su arma mientras se colocaba lado a lado con Blake, Nora y Jaune quedaron juntos, para por último cerrar la abertura con Weiss y Ren. Los seis jóvenes se adentraron a una lucha con las criaturas, encargándose de ellas en cuestión de una hora.

[...]

Yang emitió un sonoro suspiro mientras extendía sus brazos contra el respaldo del sillón y lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Encontré la sábana por la que preguntabas —comentó Blake entrando a la sala y lanzando el objeto hacia la rubia, quien lo atrapó con su brazo metálico.

—Awww, gracias por encontrarla, Blakyli —murmuró en tono juguetón Yang, extendiendo la tela sobre su regazo y regalando una suave caricia al objeto sin dejar de observar a la chica.

—Por nada —respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas debido al apodo con la que la llamaba, para después sentarse al lado de su pareja —. Weiss está tomando un baño, Jaune y los demás están ayudando con la comida, ya sabes, Ren les está dando una lección de como se debe hacer —Yang se rió, sabía bien la actitud que tenía su amigo respecto a la cocina —. Aunque... —las orejas de la fauno decayeron, acompañando el gesto con una mirada triste —. Nora mencionó un recuerdo que la implicaba a... _Ella_ , y se desanimaron un poco —susurró, cerrando sus ojos amarillos durante unos segundos. Haber escuchado su nombre de nuevo la hundió en una profunda nostalgia, pensando que ella debía estar con ellos y no...

—Ciertamente ella no se llevaba bien con la cocina, era incluso peor que yo —murmuró Yang, emitiendo una risa algo hueca y nostálgica —. No quiero imaginar lo mandón que se ponía Ren con ella —miró de reojo a su pareja, quien mantenía la mirada clavada en sus manos que estaban en su regazo. Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos mientras la oleada de recuerdos golpeaban su cabeza.

_"No..." Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, la desesperación la invadía por completo mientras miraba aquella conocida capa roja tirada en el suelo, hecha tirones y... Con sangre manchando la prenda, al igual que manchas de sangre en el suelo. "¡No!" Gritó con fuerza, corriendo al objeto y tomándolo en sus manos para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Miedo, desesperación, rabia, incertidumbre. Todo golpeaba como una fuerte marejada y se manifestaba en sollozos ahogados._

_"¡Yang! ¡Cálmate, por favor!" Le rogaba desesperada Blake, abrazándola mientras la pelinegra igual lloraba, totalmente aterrorizada por el destino que tuvo_ _**ella** _ _._

_Detrás de la pareja, Nora se lanzó de rodillas al suelo, lágrimas caían de sus mejillas mientras respiraba con dificultad, intentando ser calmada por Ren, quien no tenía la oportunidad de utilizar su semblanza cuando su temple tranquilo comenzaba a desmoronarse. Jaune mantenía sus manos empuñadas con fuerza, las lágrimas fluían sin descanso con sus ojos cerrados, intentando borrar la imagen de la posible condición en la que pudo encontrarse su amiga, no estando ahí para ayudarla. Weiss emitió ligeros sollozos, sintiéndose derrotada y tirándose al suelo junto a Nora, mirando con sus ojos abiertos en shock a la prenda que abrazaba su amiga rubia._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aún parecía tan reciente aquella sensación... Aquellos sentimientos... Aquella pérdida.

—Oigan, Jaune está llamando, dice que el almuerzo está listo —anunció Weiss entrando a la sala, con algunas gotas de agua escurriendo de su cabello, solo para notar la ligera tensión en sus amigas, provocando una mueca en sus labios —. Está... ¿Todo en orden? —preguntó un poco vacilante, algo extraño en el porte firme y decidido de la ex-heredera, pero ese ambiente le decía una de dos cosas, o habían discutido por algo, o... La habían mencionado a _ella_.

Yang y Blake dirigieron la mirada a la peliblanca, quien pronto cambió su mirada a una de tristeza. Lo sabía, habían hablado de _ella,_ después de tanto tiempo, aún dolía demasiado recordarla, parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que escucharon su voz, su risa o siquiera su agraciado movimiento al acabar con los Grimm.

No dijo más, Weiss camino hacia ellas y se sentó al costado de Yang, solo para recargar su cabeza en la hombro de la rubia, quien tomó la mano de Blake.

—Ya casi se cumplen los dos años, eh... —susurró Yang con cierta amargura en su tono, recargando su cabeza contra la de Weiss —. A veces, me pregunto si estará satisfecha con lo que hemos hecho hasta hoy —sintió el ligero apretón en su mano, a lo que dirigió su mirada a Blake quien le sonreía con dulzura.

—Creo que ella está orgullosa de ti, has sido fuerte y nos has mantenido unidos —Yang sonrió, las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos lilaceos ante el sentimiento de nostalgia que la golpeaba como un puñetazo en el estómago —. Y hemos seguido los pasos que ella habría dado, ayudar a otros —agregó Blake, hablando de su líder con aquella pizca de admiración, una admiración que no se borraba ni con el tiempo ni con todo los acontecimientos que caían sobre ellos.

—Porque es lo que un héroe hace —murmuró Weiss con cierta diversión, intentando retener las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ese ideal de ayudar a todos que siempre tuvo su líder es lo que les ha inspirado a seguir, a continuar... A luchar.

Yang deslizó ambos brazos por los hombros de las dos, y las acercó para abrazarlas con fuerza, sonriendo —. Si, eso habría dicho Ruby —susurró, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas sin dejar de abrazar a ambas, quedándose de ese forma un tiempo más, antes de reunirse con el resto y almorzar.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rosie suspiró agotada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras caminaba entre las calles del pueblo. Su jornada de vigilancia había terminado, así que ahora se dirigía a su "hogar", saludando a unos cuantos adultos en el camino.

Al llegar a una pequeña residencia, abrió la puerta con total confianza e ingresando de inmediato al interior.

—¡He vuelto! —anunció con energía, como si no la hubiera gastado toda allá afuera, lidiando con algunos Grimm. Una mujer de edad mayor salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Hola, Rosie querida —saludó la mujer de cabellos blanquiscos y ojos marrones, la jovencita se acercó a la anciana para besar su mejilla.

—Iré a la biblioteca, necesito devolver unos libros, ¿necesitas algo de fuera, Sasha? —pregunta la joven dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras se quitaba de encima su capa.

—No necesito nada, cielo, Aaron está por llegar con lo que le encargué, así que no debería haber problema —le respondió la mujer, volviéndose a la cocina para vigilar lo que había dejado en la estufa.

Rosie cambio sus vestimentas, colocándose un pantalón negro un poco más holgado, una blusa blanca con una rosa en el centro y colocándose una sudadera roja, la cual llevaba una capucha que se puso enseguida, dejando su arma sobre la cama y tomando una pila de libros que estaba sobre un pequeño escritorio.

—Si es así, ¡vuelvo en unos momentos! —anunció la joven, saliendo de su habitación con los libros rápidamente.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le pidió la mujer, viendo a la chica maniobrar el equilibrio de los libros casi como si fuera un juego para ella. La joven simplemente salió de inmediato del lugar, casi riéndose por la preocupación nada necesaria de la anciana.

 _"Se te caerán si sigues jugando_ ". Dijo Penny en su cabeza con cierta diversión.

—No, no lo hará —musitó Rosie, renuente a pensar que podría de verdad siquiera suceder, su orgullo era muy fuerte.

 _"Lo hará, según mis cálculos hay un 90% de probabilidades de que el balance de tu cuerpo se vea afectado al moverte de esa manera con ese peso extra que suponen los libros_ ". Insistió Penny con esa habitual emoción que hacía sonreír a la de ojos plateados, aunque a veces empleará un lenguaje tan formal que le mareaba. Mientras discutía con su amiga, la joven chica no pudo percatarse de una mirada que la seguía desde lejos. Una mujer, arriba de la rama de unos árboles, observaba los movimientos de aquella chica.

—Así que finalmente te he encontrado —murmuró la mujer con una siniestra sonrisa, observando el camino que llevaba la joven chica que parecía murmurar cosas ocasionalmente para si misma —. Tienes algo que quiero, así que pronto veremos cuánto puedes luchar antes de arrebatartelo —el ojo visible de la desconocida emitió una llamarada entre tonos naranjos y amarillos, mientras su mano emitía una energía que quemaba el tronco del árbol.

_"Los engranajes comienzan a girar otra vez"_

[...]


	2. Rastro

_Rosie no lo entendía, estaba de pie en medio de un salón enorme y algo tenebroso, el miedo se podía respirar sin dificultad. Algo sucedería en ese sitio, estaba segura, una parte de ella le gritaba que saliera, que escape y no mire atrás, pero otra parte le dice que se mantenga firme, que no dude y que no tenga miedo. Rosie no lo entiende, ¿miedo a que? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No entiende ese sueño ni un poco._

_Siente algo en sus manos, sostiene un objeto. Baja la mirada y ve lo que sostiene, pareciera ser una especie de cetro con una joya azul en la punta. Después siente calor, un calor extraño provenir de su abdomen, así que baja la mirada a ese lugar, notando una mancha oscura en sus prendas. Sus ojos se abren en shock, un extraño dolor se instala en esa área y sus ojos van hacia sus manos, solo para notar que están bañadas en sangre. Tiembla, el frío recorre su cuerpo y mira a su alrededor aterrada, hay hielo subiendo por las paredes, el frío sube cada vez más._

_"Lo hiciste. Me detuviste". Una voz. La voz de una mujer, tan conocida pero tan ajena, que provocó una oleada de emociones nada buenas en su sistema. Miedo, dolor, enojo, frustración. Rosie detuvo todo ese pensamiento y se centro en una única cosa._

_"Te... ¿Detuve?" Cuestiona la de ojos plateados con voz temblorosa sin poder entender a que se refería. Entonces la sombra de una mujer apareció frente a ella, solo a escasos centímetros. Esa persona era más alta que ella, haciéndola sentir tan pequeña e insignificante._

_Ojos rojos. De pronto se vuelve más clara y ve esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, mirándola seriamente hasta que recorren un camino hacia las manos de la joven, quien sigue su mirada solo para abrir sus ojos aún más con asombro._

_Aquel objeto estaba_ _incrustado_ _en el abdomen de la desconocida, mientras Rosie lo sostenía en sus manos sin dudar. No lo entendía, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Y lo peor ¿por qué sentía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer?_

Rosie abrió sus ojos abruptamente, respirando agitada y sentándose en su cama mientras la luz de la luna se colaba por su ventana.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, el temblor en su cuerpo parecía no querer ceder y finas capas de hielo se colaban en las paredes de la habitación.

 _"Tranquila, todo está bien"._ Le dijo Penny con ese tinte de preocupación en su tono de voz. Preocupada de que la chica perdiera el control.

—Yo... No entiendo, ¿qué fue ese sueño? —cuestionó, las lágrimas no tardaron en humedecer sus mejillas —¿Una pesadilla? ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Solo un sueño? —las preguntas que había pausado por algún tiempo volvían junto a los raros sueños. No entendía, habían parado, pero ahora parecían dispuestos a volver a ella.

 _"Hey, todo estará bien, lo prometo"._ Le aseguró Penny con dulzura, pero algo en Rosie le decía que su amiga parecía estar preocupada por alguna cosa, como si hubiera algo más al fondo. Confiaba en Penny, la había guiado cuando mas perdida y sola se sentía por su condición, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más.

Rosie suspiró, calmando un poco sus sollozos que ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba emitiendo debido a la sumisión en sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes, permitiendo que la calma viniera a ella, entonces, aquellas finas capas de hielo en las paredes comenzaron a ceder, desapareciendo eventualmente.

—Gracias, Penny —le susurró mientras una suave sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Finalmente cedió, volviendo a la cama una vez más y arropando su cuerpo en las sábanas, intentando conciliar el sueño una vez más.

.  
.  
.  
.

Los restos del equipo RWBY y JNOR se encontraban sentados en un comedor a tempranas horas del día, una ligera tensión se irradiaba en el aire mientras los más jóvenes observaban al adulto con ellos, Qrow Branwen, el cual tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cerrados, cruzado de brazos mientras estaba frente a los chicos.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que pudo haber un avistamiento de Cinder? —cuestionó Oscar, rompiendo finalmente el silencio que se había disparado en el aire.

—Al parecer, lo último que sabemos es que ella está en Vacuo, algunos dicen que podría haberse dirigido a Luminas, un pueblo de las orillas y poco conocido, que cuenta con una población pequeña —respondió el adulto emitiendo un suspiro cansado. Había que decirlo, esos dos años habían desgastado al hombre y más por la perdida que sufrieron.

—¿Y como están tan seguros de que podría haber ido a ese pueblo? —preguntó Nora, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Y en todo caso, ¿Un lugar llamado "Luminas" existe? —Weiss no había escuchado hablar de ese lugar en el reino de Vacuo, era extraño que de la nada saliera a la luz.

—Luminas es un pueblo muy poco conocido debido a lo pequeño que es, ahí viven familias que quieren mantenerse lejos del alboroto de la ciudad con la que tienen una conexión solo para reabastecerse —explicó Qrow, demostrando en su tono una pizca de irritación, intentando no perder la paciencia ante la avalancha de preguntas que los jóvenes le lanzaban —. Y respecto a sospechar de que Cinder se dirigió ahí, puede ser por varios motivos. Quizás pasar desapercibida para ocultarse, o quizás atacar y sabotear la población, ya que según los rumores, en el último año no han tenido problema con Grimm, al parecer tienen un cazador personal o algo así, la verdad no tengo idea —murmuró lo último con cansancio, había sido informado de la situación de Vacuo y si bien, le parecía demasiado extraño que hubiera tal rumor de que había un cazador especial en ese pueblo, bien era cierto que no habían tenido ningún llamado por parte de la población para ayudarles.

—Entonces... —Jaune finalmente habló, rompiendo el silencio que había vuelto a caer sobre ellos —¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó mirando a sus amigos.

—Vamos a por esa maldita loca y la arrestamos —gruñó Yang con cierta rabia en su tono de voz. Si algo maldecía bastante, era la libertad que tenía Cinder en el mundo, aún causando daño a otros y escapando de la justicia. Además, jamás borraría de su mente el hecho de que aquella mujer intentó asesinar a su hermanita, llegando incluso a provocar una quemadura horrible en su brazo.

 _El gritó ahogado de su hermana acompañado de un disparo aún resonaba en su cabeza. Ella desvió su mirada de Mercury y la llevó hacia Ruby, quien había caído de rodillas al piso, soltando su arma y dejándola estrellarse contra el piso_.

_La rubia sintió su sangre hervir, sus ojos se tornaron rojo como la sangre y volvió a Mercury, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe que lo alejó de ella y le permitió correr hacia su hermana, quien comenzaba a hiperventilar mientras las lágrimas empañaban su visión._

_"Tranquila, está bien, estoy aquí". Susurró Yang sintiendo el pánico llegar a ella, el aura de su hermana se había roto por culpa del sabueso al que se enfrentaron anteriormente y por tanto no la curaría de esa herida._

_"Maldita zorra". Musitó_ _Cinder_ _con rabia a espaldas de Yang. La rubia volvió la mirada a la mujer, con el fuego brillando en sus ojos._ _Cinder_ _se agarraba el hombro derecho, que sangraba debido al impacto de la bala del arma de la cazadora, pero eso no evitó que comenzara a caminar hacia las hermanas._

_"No... Te acerques". Ruby había hablado, aunque su voz era temblorosa debido al dolor, Yang notó la seriedad de sus palabras y se volvió a mirarla rápidamente, solo para notar el fuego color plateado que rodeaba sus ojos y como un remolino de viento helado comenzaba a rodear a ambas, alejando a_ _Cinder_ _de ellas._

_"¡Tu! ¡Maldita! ¡Tienes los poderes de la doncella!" Bramó_ _Cinder_ _con furia. Yang supuso que no habían podido dar con la persona que tenía los poderes después de que Penny los dejó. Si era sincera, nadie lo sabía... Hasta ese momento en que vio a su hermana_ _usándolos._

_"Tenemos que irnos". Le dijo Ruby a Yang con respiraciones agitadas. Notó como la mano derecha de su hermana estaba sobre su brazo, emitiendo un brillo azulado. La rubia simplemente asintió, tomó el arma de su hermana, la cual enganchó a su cintura y la tomó a ella en brazos, dejando que la joven siguiera haciendo lo que sea que hacía para calmar el malestar en su brazo._

—Yang —el llamado de su pareja sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada a ella de inmediato, solo para encontrarse con una mirada preocupada por parte de la fauno.

—Ella seguramente estará buscando más poder, debemos detenerla —dijo finalmente Yang, recuperando un poco la calma al notar lo fuerte que apretaba sus manos sobre la mesa, escondiendo ambas finalmente en su regazo fuera de la vista.

—Entonces, ¡A empacar! ¡Nos vamos a Vacuo! —exclamó Nora, levantándose de su asiento de un salto. La pelirroja prefería romper la tensión de una vez, las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y no quería que el ánimo decayera al suelo.

—Nora tiene razón, en cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha es mejor —la apoyo Ren con calma, igualmente poniéndose de pie siendo imitado por el resto.

—Bueno, adiós a Vale y hola a Vacuo —murmuró Weiss, un poco disgustada ante el cambio notorio de clima al que se enfrentarían.

—¿La reina de hielo no puede con el calor? —cuestionó Nora con diversión, jugando con sus cejas mientras miraba inquisitiva a la peliblanca.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! —exclamó Weiss, haciendo relucir su enorme orgullo para después acomodar la silla en la que estuvo sentada —. Será mejor empacar de una vez, no querrás olvidar nada como la anterior vez —la chica se retiró con porte elegante a la salida del comedor, siendo seguida por Nora y Ren.

—¡Oh vamos! Solo fue una vez —refunfuñó la pelirroja haciendo algunos pucheros, mientras a su espalda Ren parecía querer reír.

—En realidad... Fueron tres —corrigió el pelinegro, recibiendo una mirada amenazante de su pareja. Jaune pronto los siguió, uniéndose al alboroto.

Yang desvió la mirada hacia su tío, quien se recargó contra la pared al sentir un poco de calma por fin en el lugar cuando las voces escandalosas se alejaban.

—¿Estás... Bien? —Blake le preguntó al adulto, envolviendo los dedos de su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo, mientras sus orejas decaían un poco. Era fácil darse cuenta que el hombre estaba cansado, quizás de trabajar, de luchar... o incluso de seguir.

—Estoy cansado, simplemente eso —respondió el hombre, llevando sus dedos al puente de su nariz y realizando una ligera presión. Unas punzadas comenzaban a aparecer en su cabeza indicando que comenzaría a tener una migraña.

—Sabes que si quieres hablar estoy aquí, ¿no? —le dijo Yang, mirándole con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza. Desde lo sucedido con Ruby, su tío simplemente se había apagado, manteniéndose con ellos, pero un poco más ausente.

—Lo sé, petardo, lo sé... —respondió el hombre comenzando su camino a las escaleras, brindándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro a su sobrina para después dejar a la pareja.

—Él no está nada bien —susurró Yang, soltando un suspiro para después mirar a Blake —. No ha hablado de _ella_ desde lo sucedido y siento que se culpa más que nadie de lo que le ocurrió —la pelinegra se acercó a su pareja, envolviéndola en un abrazo, que rápidamente la rubia correspondió. Yang dejó que el gesto de su pareja la tranquilizara, no solo su padre había terminado muy mal por lo de su hermanita, también estaba en el mismo barco su tío y no tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo ayudarlo... Eso la frustraba.

.  
.  
.  
.

  
Rosie terminó de vestirse, colocando su capa negra sobre sus hombros. Vestía un vestido rojo con mangas blancas, de falda esponjosa y corset acordando con un listón negro, además, usaba una medias largas oscuras por encima de las rodillas que iban a juego con sus botas hasta debajo de las mismas.

 _"¡Te queda genial!_ ". Comentó Penny con emoción, haciendo sonreír de inmediato a Rosie, quien se decidió por mirarse al espejo de la habitación.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó, balanceándose de lado a lado para mirar los ángulos de la vestimenta y sintiendo un ligero sentimiento de haber usado eso —. Siento... Que esto ya lo había usado antes —susurró, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Le extrañó no escuchar repuesta de Penny, generalmente tendría alguna respuesta llena de lógica —¿Penny? —preguntó dudosa, pero antes de recibir alguna palabra de su amiga un fuerte dolor punzante atacó su cabeza, provocando que presionará la palma de su mano contra su cabeza y soltando un jadeo ahogado.

_"¡Se te ve genial!" Gritó una chica con emoción, abrazando a Rosie por la espalda mientras ella se miraba en un espejo el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Rosie notó que la chica tenía cabellera corta y rojiza, pero no tenía visión alguna de su rostro. "¡Nuestra chica tiene nuevo look! ¡Todos teman!" Seguía exclamando la pelirroja, provocando que Rosie riera enérgicamente por la alegría de la chica._

Rosie abrió sus ojos abruptamente, retiró enseguida su mano de su cabeza y volvió a mirarse al espejo mientras respiraba jadeante.

—¡¿Qué-qué fue eso?! —cuestionó, intentando recuperar el aliento, el dolor la había aturdido demasiado.

 _"Eso... Era un recuerdo"._ Respondió Penny con tristeza, Rosie casi podría jurar que veía a la chica encogerse de hombros. " _Ojalá pudiera decirte más, pero algo más fuerte me impide hacerlo, lo siento_ ". Se disculpó con voz un poco temblorosa, mostrando la culpa que sentía por no poder ayudarla.

—No, no te preocupes, creo que entiendo —susurró en respuesta, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga. Si bien, era extraño que Penny en todo ese tiempo no le dijera algo respecto a quien era ella, o al menos una pista de quien fue, sentía que su amiga de alguna manera era privada de decir algunas cosas, ¿de quién?, no tenía idea, pero no iba a discutir con ella por ese detalle y Rosie se decía a si misma que debía encargarse de sus recuerdos por su propia cuenta.

Rosie tomó una bocanada de aire, logrando por fin tomar el control, solo para después hacer círculos con sus hombros en un intento de retirar la tensión de su cuerpo —. Bien, vamos a dar esa vuelta para vigilar —musitó, acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello corto, que le gustaba peinar con un poco de gel resaltando puntas rebeldes. Después de ello, tomó su bolso, se despidió de Aarón y Sasha, para terminar saliendo de casa hacia la orillas del bosque.

[...]


	3. Peligro

Rosie se sentía extraña ese día, no entendía exactamente porque. Podría atribuirlo a los sueños extraños que habían vuelto hace dos días, pero sentía que era incorrecto entregarles esa responsabilidad. 

Cuando se vistió, no lo pensó dos veces ésta vez para colocarse ese conjunto "parecido" al que llevaba puesto cuando la encontraron, Karen comentó en el momento que se lo regaló, que las únicas diferencias eran que los colores estaban invertidos, siendo éste de color rojizo como las rosas en el corset con listones oscuros con una manga larga gris, con una falda negra como la noche y mallas grises que iban a juego con sus botas negras hasta las rodillas. Rosie no entendió de primeras porque de pronto quería usarlo, y mucho menos entendió porque de pronto quiso prender el broche de rosa plateada que al parecer llevaba en la falda cuando la encontraron, junto a ese cinturón decorado de municiones. No había querido usar esos accesorios. Cuando comenzó a ser la cazadora del pueblo, si bien usaba un bolso en la cintura en la cadera para las municiones de la guadaña, jamás había necesitado llevar todo eso encima, pero algo extraño le gritaba desde el fondo de su cabeza que algo grande sucedería. Llamarlo intuición.

 _"¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Penny con preocupación, mientras la chica de la capa negra cerraba la puerta de su casa después de despedirse de sus tutores.

—No lo sé —admitió después de haber suspirado mientras caminaba por las calles, colocándose la capucha en el proceso. Con Penny siempre podía ser sincera respecto a sus sentimientos, después de todo, la llevaba consigo en su cabeza desde hace año y medio —. Tengo esa rara sensación desde anoche, algo así como de que algo sucederá. No sé si es malo o bueno, pero me incomoda un poco —explicó su situación en voz baja, mientras saludaba a algunos conocidos en las calles, algunos adolescentes que de pronto le lanzaban un grito o los niños pequeños que corrían a su lado y con los que chocaba los cinco.

 _"Mmm... Creo que lo entiendo, sería eso que llaman "¿presentimiento?"_ Rosie con una pequeña sonrisa asintió en silencio, para después dirigirse al puesto de Karen para su rutina normal, llegar, saludarla, que le diera el almuerzo y después marcharse a las orillas a seguir y acabar con cualquier Grimm ocasional que estuviera rondando por ahí.

[...]

El tiempo transcurría normalmente, las cosas estaban demasiado calmadas para el gusto de Rosie, justo cuando se sentía tan inquieta ese día, que no hubiera un ataque de Grimm, simplemente le ponía los nervios de punta, alimentando más la incertidumbre en su sistema.

—Vamos, Rosie —se regañó a si misma mientras golpeteaba con sus dedos la empuñadura de su guadaña al caminar por los senderos —. Ya casi acabará tu horario, está bien que nada extraordinario pase —lo intentaba. Intentaba que ese extraño presentimiento se alejara de ella, no tenía que pasar nada malo ese día, siempre había podido lidiar con los Grimm y en todo caso tenían un plan de reserva ante cualquier cosa, por tanto, debía dejar de estar tan inquieta. 

_"¿Y... si vuelves para tomar una siesta?"_ Preguntó Penny con preocupación y duda mezclados, parecía que su amiga quería atribuir su constante incertidumbre a su falta de sueño.

—Me gusta esa idea, creo que solo necesito recuperar horas de sueño —apoyo con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Quería en verdad que esa sensación se marchara de una vez, y si tomar una siesta tenía oportunidades de ayudarle, entonces la tomaría.

Justo cuando Rosie se planteó la idea de volver su guadaña a su forma compacta, un graznido llegó a sus oídos haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara al instante. Fue lejano, pero juraba que conocía ese sonido como el de un Nevermore a lo que instintivamente elevó la mirada al cielo, revisado con rapidez para localizar al ave. No miraba nada. No. Venía de un lugar, debía de localizar en donde. Se concentró, escuchando atentamente su alrededor y pronto el graznido volvió. Ya sabía de que dirección venía, la llanura. 

Sin pensarlo tanto, Rosie activó su semblanza, atravesando los árboles a gran velocidad y trepando al que más cerca del acantilado estaba. Lo que miró acercándose por el camino que conecta la llanura con el bosque la dejó helada —. Oh no... —el miedo se reflejó en sus ojos plateados, y pronto se volvió en una tormenta de pétalos a una velocidad impresionante.

.

.

.

.

Qrow se encontraba junto a los restos del grupo RWBY y con JNOR en las calles del pueblo de Luminas, más específicamente en el área comercial. Los chicos miraban atentos cada uno de los establecimientos, el adulto con ellos les dio la libertad unos momentos, antes de localizar a alguien que le pareciera confiable para hacer preguntas.

—¿Creen que Cinder se escondería en un lugar como éste? —preguntó Weiss mientras con curiosidad, observaba algunos accesorios en un puesto junto a Nora, quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas al dueño del puesto.

—Creo que se escondería donde sea para no ser capturada —respondió Blake encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro escuchando atentamente si se presentaba cualquier anormalidad.

—¡Esto es precioso! —exclamó Nora con emoción, mostrándoles una pequeña figurita de madera de un cachorro a sus amigos.

—Aww.. Lo es —apoyo Yang con una sonrisa, tocando con su dedo índice la nariz de la figura —, incluso me recuerda al lindo Zwei —la pelirroja pronto se giró al comerciante, pagando por la figura y guardándola en su bolso.

—Nora nos dejará en la ruina —murmuró Weiss con diversión hacia Ren, quien emitió una suave risa mientras se encogía de hombros. Él mejor que nadie sabía que Nora no iba a ser detenida si quería comprar algo que le gustaba.

Una mujer pronto se acercó al grupo de chicos acompañados de un adulto —. Veo que son forasteros, bienvenidos a Luminas, soy Karen —saludó la de cabellos blancos y ojos azules al grupo, una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios que provocó una reacción en cadena en los chicos, que devolvieron el gesto.

—Así es, señora. Más exactamente somos cazadores y estamos aquí por trabajo —Qrow tomó la palabra, extendiendo su mano a la mujer en señal de saludo, algo que correspondió Karen enseguida.

—Oh vaya, así que cazadores —la mujer miró por sobre su hombro un momento, esperando quizás localizar a alguien, pero pronto volvió su atención al grupo —. Bueno, ella aun no vuelve, pero seguro les haría bien hablar con nuestra cazadora, quizás pueda ayudarlos con lo que necesitan —sugirió la mujer con su amable sonrisa.

—Esa cazadora, ¿es cool? —preguntó Nora con curiosidad, acercándose a la mujer con esa chispa de energía que la caracterizaba. Debía decirlo, quería conocer a la cazadora de Luminas debido a lo que Qrow les había dicho.

La mujer emitió una suave risa —. Lo es, es alguien muy amable, brillante y puedo decir que es hasta un modelo a seguir para los niños del pueblo, a pesar de ser una chica joven se nota que está bien entrenada —respondió Karen con una chispa de confianza y hasta orgullo.

—Y... ¿de dónde salió esa cazadora? —cuestionó Qrow con seriedad, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos y arqueando una ceja a la mujer —. En los reportes no se menciona la información de esta persona, ¿cómo es que ha operado todo éste tiempo? —era perceptivo, no podía ser que no se diera información sobre esa chica desconocida en el sistema.

—Bueno... ella en realidad —Karen no pudo ni siquiera empezar a explicar, un estallido resonó en los aires provocando el silencio completo de las calles, como si de pronto todos se volvieran fantasmas callados por la muerte. El grupo observó la expresión de Karen, sus ojos abiertos enormemente y girando su cabeza hacía la dirección de donde escuchó el sonido. Pronto otro estallido más, pero esta vez acompañado de una luz que explotó en el cielo —. Oh no... —susurró la mujer, quien después comenzó a mirar hacia las personas en las calles que parecían estar dudando de la señal —¡Todos tienen que moverse! ¡Ya! ¡Evacuen a todos! —gritó dirigiéndose a las personas e ignorando al grupo de cazadores. Las personas comenzaron a salir corriendo de sus puestos y dejando de hacer lo que hacían, las madres tomaban a los niños, los jóvenes ayudaban a los más adultos, todos corriendo hacía una dirección mientras corrían la voz a los demás en el camino.

—¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó Oscar, tomando suavemente el brazo de Karen para captar su atención, notando que la mujer lucía más mayor debido a la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

—Esa señal significa que debemos evacuar al búnker de seguridad, hay demasiados Grimm y ella podría tener que retroceder —Karen mordió su labio y llevó su mirada a la dirección de donde la bengala había explotado —. Nos dará tiempo —susurró con un temblor en su voz, para después mirar a los cazadores.

—¿Sabe de dónde ha venido exactamente eso? —le preguntó Jaune de inmediato, acercándose a la mujer y colocando su mano en su hombro —. Iremos a ayudarla, así ustedes acabarán la evacuación y ella estará bien —agregó el chico con seguridad, transmitiéndosela de inmediato a la adulta, quien recorrió con su mirada a cada uno, solo para volver al rubio. Algo le decía que cuidarían de la joven.

.

.

.

.

Rosie lo sabía. Maldición, si que lo sabía cuando sintió esa mañana que algo iría mal, y ahora estaba ahí, disparando con una velocidad aterradora las balas de su arma, trepada desde los árboles para mantenerse en alto, mientras que grandes muros de hielo se formaban en barricadas, intentando retrasar a la manada enorme de Grimm en el camino que conecta la llanura con el bosque y del bosque a... el pueblo. 

Ella disparaba a los tres Nevermore sobre su cabeza, la barricada estaba intentando ser rota por los Grimm y Rosie sabía que no tardarían en querer rodear el largo bloque de hielo, que si bien, era bastante extenso, eso no evitaba que pudiera ser rodeado.

—Aún no deben de haber evacuado, debo aguantar un poco más —susurró la cazadora con el sudor cayendo de su frente, sus dedos se sentían ardiendo con fiereza. Ella sabía que si calculaba mal su retirada, el Grimm atraparía a la gente que aún no se había resguardado.

Uno de los Nevermore se fue en picada hacia ella, a lo que Rosie uso su semblanza, esparciéndose en ondas de pétalos para después aparecer detrás del ave y accionar su arma convirtiéndola en su guadaña. En cuestión de un minuto, dio piruetas en el aire, arremetiendo contra el cuello de la bestia y cortándolo con el filo de su arma. Volvió a caer sobre la copa de uno de los árboles, solo para lanzarse una vez más hacia otro Nevermore, si tenía que encargarse de ellos uno a uno lo haría aprovechando que los demás Grimm no estorbarían.

Cuando iba a lanzarse al tercero un estallido resonó contra el muro de hielo, desviando su atención a ello para notar como caía a pedazos.

—¿¡Pero qué!? —Rosie no esperó que el muro se rompiera tan rápido, pero lo mas sorprendente era la forma en que cayó... Lo rompieron con ferocidad, y el Grimm avanzó corriendo a gran velocidad por el camino, algunos rodeando el árbol en el que estaba acorralándola, y el resto corriendo en dirección al pueblo —. Maldición —apretó la guadaña, no permitiendo que el pánico la atrapara, por el contrario, tomó una posición de ataque y estuvo lista para lanzarse contra el Grimm, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando una bola de fuego se dirigió a su rostro, a penas logrando esquivarla.

—Así que sigues igual de escurridiza, pequeña rata —Rosie giró la cabeza de inmediato, encontrándose con la mirada de la persona que la atacó, notando a una mujer de vestimentas oscuras como su cabello y con un ojo envuelto en llamas amarillentas y naranjas simulando fuego. Rosie lo notaba, el nudo en su estómago se lo gritaba, nada bueno venía de esa desconocida.

 _"¡Aléjate de ella, Ruby! ¡Es peligrosa!"_ Gritó Penny en su cabeza con desesperación, transmitiendo todo el miedo que pudiera estar sintiendo y congelando unos instantes a la cazadora... ¿Cómo la había llamado? Ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de pensarlo un poco más, otra bola de fuego pasó por un lado de su rostro, obligando a la chica concentrarse en su oponente.

—La verdad, me sorprendí cuando descubrí que estabas viva, incluso llevas una maldita capucha como de costumbre —ese tono petulante irritaba a Rosie, no sabía porque, pero dada la actitud de la mujer, se notaba que se conocían de antes y para nada estaban en buenos términos, eso era claro —. Eres una rosa que no se marchita y eso es irritante —gruñó la pelinegra con total desdén hacia la joven.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó seriamente la cazadora, mirando con suma determinación a la mujer, aun si algunos Grimm la rodeaban en un círculo no dejaría que la intimidara. Maldición, solo deseaba que la gente ya se hubiera resguardado por el Grimm que había ido en esa dirección.

—¿En serio no sabes quién soy? —una risa burlona escapó de sus labios, mientras con su mano creaba una nueva esfera de fuego —. Bueno, no es como si necesitaras saberlo, después de todo, te arrebataré lo que es mío —la de reflejos rojizos no lo entendió a la primera, pero la precipitación de la mujer volando frente a ella para atacarla activó todas sus defensas, bloqueando los ataques con su arma y llevando su semblanza al máximo. 

Penny habló en su cabeza, le pidió que en cuanto pudiera retrocediera, ya que esa mujer era la doncella del otoño y estaba reclamando más poder... El poder de la doncella del invierno.

[...]

Yang y Blake se lanzaron de inmediato hacia las dos manticoras que venían de frente a ellos, bloqueando su paso a la ciudad y haciéndolos añicos en el proceso. Nora no se quedó atrás y fue contra esa Quimera que solía irritarla por esa facilidad que tenía para librarse de los golpes, pero definitivamente no escaparía del martillo de la pelirroja que sonreía enérgica. Jaune y Oscar se encargaron de cubrir a Weiss que realizó la invocación de su caballero el cual se lanzó de inmediato contra las criaturas cortándolas en dos con facilidad. Ren y Qrow cubrieron las espaldas de la rubia y pelinegra al notar como tres monstruos les llegaban por la espalda.

—Al menos 15 aquí —Qrow cortó uno de ellos a la mitad, mientras su mirada se paseaba entre los Grimm —. Llegaron aquí muy rápido y en manada, pero ni siquiera son especies iguales entre si —el hombre gruñó con irritación.

—Los trajeron aquí —fue mas una afirmación de Oscar, complementando las ideas del cazador mayor, atacando a otra manticora.

—Y sabemos exactamente quien —dijo Weiss con seriedad mientras su invocación desaparecía al matar un último Grimm. Obtuvo las miradas del equipo rápidamente, a lo que levantó su espada señalando una dirección que siguieron todos sin chistar, notando como un remolino de fuego se alzaba entre los árboles, amenazando con comenzar un incendio masivo.

—¡Hey, rubio! —llamó Qrow a Jaune quien de inmediato se volvió hacia él —¡Ustedes vienen conmigo a encargarse de ella! —el joven asintió con determinación, deshaciéndose del Grimm que tenía casi encima y corriendo hacia aquella dirección con Ren y Nora siguiéndole apartando a los monstruos que se cruzaban en su camino. El hombre volteó a ver a las chicas y a Oscar.

—¡Ve! ¡Estamos justo detrás! —le gritó Yang rompiendo la mandíbula de uno de ellos, la rubia y sus amigos debían encargarse de esos Grimm antes de alcanzarlos, así no entrarían al pueblo. El adulto asintió y se transformó en un ave, volando rápidamente para alcanzar a los chicos. Yang recargó su arma, Blake, Weiss y Oscar tomaron posición a su lado, mientras los 5 Grimm restantes los rodeaban —. Hagamos esto rápido —murmuró mientras sus ojos lilas se tornaban rojos como la sangre.

[...]

Nora llegó primero al lugar al correr más rápido que su equipo, en un punto, los árboles yacían derrumbados creando mucho más espacio. La pelirroja notó a Cinder lanzando ataques hacía una persona que además de estar rodeada de las llamas que no llegaban a ella sino a la vegetación, también estaba rodeada por criaturas Grimm. Nora de pronto notó el arma que la chica llevaba en sus manos, y sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo quedando en total shock. Ella reconocía esa arma. Ella la vio infinidad de veces, la conocía de pies a cabeza y no podía creer que hubiera un arma igual en todo el mundo más que la de _ella_.

—Rayos, ¿esa chica está loca? —gruñó Qrow apareciendo al lado de la pelirroja, quien no se había percatado que ya estaba junto a su lado como Ren y Jaune por igual. Se había quedado absorta mirando a la cazadora que llevaba una capa negra. Parecía que la chica estaba tan familiarizada con esa arma, hasta que Cinder la obligó a soltarla en uno de sus ataques, sacando a volar a la cazadora de un golpe contra un árbol.

Ellos no habían visto lo que Nora, por tanto no lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera escuchó la advertencia de Ren, simplemente corrió mientras convertía su martillo en su forma compacta y comenzaba a disparar hacia Cinder para alejarla de la chica de capa negra, quien se intentaba levantar con dificultad del suelo. La pelirroja patinó al frenar, quedando frente a la chica que era casi de su estatura y apuntando su arma a la doncella del otoño.

—¿¡Por qué no te metes con alguien que conoces!? —gruñó Nora totalmente furiosa. No lo entendía, esa chica no podía ser _ella_ , pero una parte de su ser le gritó que debía protegerla al verla usar aquella guadaña y asociarla a su compañera caída. Quizás sus remordimientos le estaban pasando factura y estaba viendo cosas, pero no pudo evitar actuar tan imprudente.

—Vaya... Esto es interesante —una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de Cinder, mientras veía como Qrow y los chicos se ponían delante de Nora listos para atacar a la doncella, quien comenzó a reír con cierta histeria. La pelirroja del grupo ignoró eso y se dio la vuelta de inmediato hacía la chica en el suelo, agachándose a su altura para verificar que estuviera bien —¡Incluso ahora tienes suerte, maldita bastarda! —la rabia se reflejó en su tono, llegando incluso a poner nerviosos a Jaune y Ren.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Nora a la chica que mantenía la mirada escondida en la capucha, quien asintió en silencio, parecía estar recomponiéndose del impacto. Un disparo se escuchó llamando la atención de todos. 

Yang apareció sobrevolando contra Cinder, golpeando los brazos de la doncella quien se había cubierto la cara a tiempo, saliendo volando lejos de los chicos. La rubia aterrizó justo frente a su tío y amigos, mientras Blake, Weiss y Oscar llegaban detrás de ella.

—¡Eso fue estúpido! —le reprendió Weiss con preocupación, apenas pudo procesar cuando la temeraria rubia se lanzó hacia Cinder. La rubia iba a protestar con alguna broma, pero de pronto una llamarada de fuego fue lanzada a ellos, obligándolos a dar un salto para apartarse debido a su tamaño. Nora ni siquiera lo pensó y tomó a la encapuchada en su brazo como costal de papas y las apartó a ambas de camino, alejándose del resto.

Cinder entonces voló hacia ellos hecha una furia, lanzando llamaradas de fuego histéricas a los entrometidos que estaban en su camino. Los cazadores las esquivaban, pero al hacerlo permitían que el bosque comenzará a incendiarse, preocupándolos.

Rosie miró aquello con horror, ese bosque servía para crear una división entre el pueblo y la llanura, ayudando a que no fuera visible a los Grimm tan fácilmente. No entendía que pasaba a su alrededor, ni que rencor personal se cargaba esa tal "Cinder" con ella, ni quiénes eran esas personas que se abalanzaron contra la doncella del otoño, o... quién era la chica que la había protegido tan ferozmente. Tampoco entendía ese nudo en el estómago al escuchar las voces de esos desconocidos y esa extraña sensación de querer llorar, otro de los motivos por los cuales aun no podía recomponerse del ataque de la bruja. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de estar holgazaneando, esta era su pelea y aquella mujer amenazó a su pueblo, así que debía ponerla a raya, quizás su arma ahora estaba en el suelo a espaldas de Cinder, pero no era con lo único que podía pelear.

—Es suficiente —dijo Rosie con seriedad, ya harta de la situación. Un escalofrío recorrió a Nora, quien había estado alerta a la pelea, pero pronto volvió su mirada a la encapuchada mientras unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al haber reconocido aquella voz.

Rosie ni siquiera se percató del efecto que ocasionó en la chica, se puso de pie dando unos pasos hacia delante, con una cortina de cabello ocultando su mirada mientras sentía el frío recorrer su piel con rapidez, y sin más, alzó su brazo con la mano abierta, provocando que una oleada de picos de hielo se dirigiera a Cinder de improviso cuando estaba en su línea de trayectoria, obligando a la doncella de otoño esquivarlos para después llevar su mirada furiosa a la chica.

Las miradas atónitas de los cazadores fueron a la chica, quien dejó que su capucha cayera hacía atrás al hacer un movimiento con su cabeza, revelando sus ojos plateados bañados en fuego del mismo color rodeándolos. Un rostro familiar era el que los cazadores tenían frente a ellos, con una lluvia de emociones comenzando a emerger en su sistema ante la conmoción.

Las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a volverse grises mientras el viento helado se hacía presente acompañado de nieve, comenzando a crear remolinos que apagaban las llamas en el bosque con una fuerza abrumadora que helaba la sangre. Rosie estaba furiosa, y si Cinder quería los poderes de doncella, entonces pelearía con ellos.

La chica pronto activó su semblanza, volviéndose una lluvia de pétalos rojiza y blanca que aterrizó detrás de Cinder para tomar su guadaña, con la cual le apuntó a la pelinegra sin titubear y sin dejar de usar su poder —. O te vas... O te obligo a irte —amenazó fríamente la de ojos plateados mientras los remolinos helados que parecían tomar cada vez más fuerza, encargándose incluso del Grimm que había cuidado de Cinder.

La doncella del otoño podía dar pelea, pero no lo haría ahora, si saltaba sobre la chiquilla sería acorralada por sus asquerosos amigos, más aun cuando ahora sabían quién era ella —. No has ganado aún, mocosa —gruñó para después impulsarse y salir volando hacía la llanura, para alejarse del campo.

 _"Está bien, relájate y controla"_. Le dijo Penny a Rosie en sus pensamientos, logrando que la chica cerrara sus ojos suspirara, mientras su poder cedía hasta no dejar rastro, terminando rodeada de un enorme silencio. _"Lo hiciste bien"_. Felicitó, y Rosie podría jurar que podía ver una sonrisa en la chica. 

Finalmente la de ojos plateados abrió sus ojos, notando como las miradas de los cazadores estaban sobre ellas y parecían en shock. La joven sonrió tímidamente —Emm... Creo que han visto algo raro, ¿no? —murmuró mientras dejaba que su guadaña volviera a su forma compacta y la enganchaba a su cintura sin perder de vista a las personas frente a ella, planeando esperar a que hablaran, ya que incluso sus propios nervios se dispararon. Silencio es lo único que había.

[...]


	4. Reencuentro sin recuerdos

Rosie cayó en la completa confusión cuando notó en algunos de los rostros desconocidos como simplemente empezaban a derramar lágrimas mientras la observaban con ese tinte de conmoción e incredulidad.

—No puede ser... No puede ser —murmuró Yang sintiendo el aire faltarle a sus pulmones, las lágrimas ya corrían descontroladas por sus mejillas y sus pies comenzaron un camino a la chica frente a ella, que parecía presa de la confusión y hasta podría decirse del pánico, pero que no se movió de su lugar al verla aproximarse a ella hasta que la envolvió en sus brazos, en un abrazo casi desesperado pero lleno de amor —. Ruby, oh Dios, eres tú —sollozó la rubia con un dolor tan profundo que hizo estremecer a la de ojos plateados.

Rosie no entendía para nada porque ésta chica lloraba y la abrazaba de esa manera, o porque de pronto la chica de cabellera blanca se había tirado de rodillas al suelo, cubriendo su boca con sus manos a la vez que lloraba, mientras la chica fauno se ponía de cuclillas a su lado consolándola, pero luciendo igual de mal que ella, ni tampoco sabía porque el adulto con ellos se había tenido que lanzar al suelo a sentarse mientras respiraba tan agitado con sus pupilas dilatadas al mirarla, o porque el chico rubio sollozaba tanto que parecía que alguien hubiera muerto, o porque el chico de vestimenta verde se miraba conmocionado a la vez que sostenía a la chica pelirroja que no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente, o porque el mas pequeño de ellos estaba mirándola tan conmocionado.

Rosie no lo sabía, más sin embargo, fue un reflejo envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica rubia. Era un calor extrañamente familiar, unos brazos que sentía conocerlos de mucho antes, que eran cálidos y reconfortantes, a pesar de que uno de ellos claramente era una prótesis, pero la sensación de estar protegida se arraigo a su cuerpo, sintiéndose por unos instantes una niña pequeña que estaba segura finalmente de todo el mal que pudiera arrojarle el mundo.

—Yo... Perdón —la joven se separó lentamente de los brazos de la rubia, mirándola con cierta culpa. Si bien, era cierto que se sentía cómoda y segura con esa persona, no tenía noción de quien era ella, o... ellos. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás ante la mirada llena de confusión de la chica de ojos lilaceos —. Lo siento, yo-yo no los conozco —reveló sintiendo el miedo comenzar a recorrer su sistema, como si esas palabras estuvieran incorrectas y fueran una vil mentira, al menos eso le gritaba su subconsciente con fiereza, y eso solo se intensificó más al notar como la conmoción crecía en esas personas que comenzaban a acercarse mientras intentaban recuperarse del aliento perdido.

—¿De qué hablas, Ruby? —preguntó Weiss mientras con la palma de su mano retiraba los restos de lágrimas e intentaba recuperarse, pero las palabras de su líder captaron de inmediato su atención, teniendo una ligera incertidumbre en el pecho.

—Yo-yo no sé quiénes son ustedes o porque me llaman por ese nombre —aclaró la de ojos plateados, sintiendo el temor recorrer su sistema mientras el frío parecía recorrer su sistema una vez más. Ella estaba preocupada, muy preocupada de ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de esas persona.

—Ese es tu nombre, nosotros somos tus amigos, ¡tú familia! —dijo Yang con desesperación reflejada en su rostro, sosteniendo los hombros de la más joven firmemente, quien se estremeció ante el agarre —. Soy tu hermana... ¿En serio no nos reconoces? —las palabras de Yang fueron tan suaves y desgarradoras que provocaron que los ojos de la menor se llenaran de lágrimas, respirando agitada ante la presión que comenzaba a sentir con todas las miradas sobre ella. El frío comenzó una vez más y el leve brillo llameante alrededor de sus ojos se hizo presente mientras movía su cabeza en señal de negación. Ellos la conocían y ella... Ella no los recordaba.

—Yang —la llamó Blake, tomando el hombro de su pareja y dándole un suave tirón para pedirle silenciosamente que soltara a la menor, además pidiéndole permiso para estar frente a la chica. Yang cedió, soltando suavemente los hombros de su hermanita y brindándole el espacio a la pelinegra, quien decidió primero dar un paso hacia atrás de la distancia que la rubia había tenido. La de reflejos rojizos miró los ojos ámbar de la fauno, quien endulzó su mirada que antes había estado en shock y le regaló una sonrisa —. Perdón por haberte sorprendido así, seguramente te hemos asustado —la de capa oscura comenzó a tranquilizarse ante las suaves palabras de la fauno, calmando un poco la tormenta de emociones en su pecho, y por tanto, dejando que su poder no saliera a flote —. Soy Blake Belladona y ellos son mis amigos —miró sobre su hombro al resto, incitando a Rosie hacerlo también, notando como ellos igualmente parecían estar encontrando un poco de calma para manejar la situación —. Nosotros te conocemos, somos una enorme familia, y tu... —detuvo sus palabras un instante, captando de nuevo la mirada plateada, la cual se percató de la acuosidad en sus ojos —. Bueno, somos tú equipo, siempre te hemos seguido, hasta que sucedió algo muy malo y pensamos que... —frenó sus palabras de nuevo, dejando ver ese dolor reflejado en sus orejas que decayeron.

—Que estaba... ¿muerta? —Rosie no temió completar la frase que a la fauno se le dificultó tanto decir. No era tan despistada, solo conectó los puntos en esos segundos. La reacción de esas personas fue como si hubieran visto a alguien volver de entre los muertos, y además, aún tiene las cicatrices en el cuerpo. Esas cicatrices sabía bien que venían de una pelea, una muy peligrosa y dolorosa. Comprendiendo un poco que pensaran que estuviera muerta con semejantes heridas —. Yo, entiendo eso —musitó aquello desviando la mirada un poco al suelo —, es decir, cuando me encontraron dijeron que estaba muy mal, incluso estuve en cama por casi dos meses —explicó emitiendo una leve risa incómoda cuando notó la chispa de duda en sus miradas. Descansó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, y se balanceo suavemente de adelante hacia atrás con sus pies —. Bueno, no tengo recuerdos, solo está clase de... ¿sentimiento? ¿presentimiento? —divagó unos instantes, paseando su mirada plateada entre ellos, notando como parecía cambiar el humor un poco, como si hubiera dicho algo que los calmó. Ella no lo sabía, pero que mostrara divagaciones así solo les mostraba que su Ruby seguía siendo la misma —, el punto es, no tengo recuerdos, pero tengo la sospecha de que los conozco de algún lado —aseguró, dibujando una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y dinos —Oscar se acercó al lado de Blake, para después extender su mano a la de capa oscura —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con amabilidad, haciendo sonreír a la de la capa —. Soy Oscar Pine —se presentó.

—Me conocen como Rosie, es un placer tratar con ustedes, cazadores —expresó la joven con una brillante sonrisa, estrechando su mano con la del chico. Estaba agradecida de que retiraran cualquier presión sobre ella, aceptando el nombre por el que había sido conocida y que ella conocía.

—Bien, Rosie —dijo Jaune con una enorme sonrisa, entrando al campo de visión de la chica que le miró con atención —. Soy Jaune Arc, es bueno saber de ti.

—Hey, chica —saludó Nora algo tímida, algo muy contrario a su personalidad, pero la pelirroja no quería saltarle encima así como así y asustarla o agobiarla —. Soy Nora Valkyrie.

—Lie Ren, un placer —saludó el joven de voz tranquila, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

—Soy Weiss Schnee, Rosie —la peliblanca se acercó, extendiendo su mano a la de reflejos rojizos quien igualmente le estrecho la mano sonriéndole. La peliblanca devolvió el gesto, sintiendo tranquilidad al sentir el tacto de su amiga después de mucho tiempo.

Rosie finalmente dirigió la mirada al par que faltaba, el adulto y la que al parecer era su hermana.

—Qrow Branwen, chico —respondió a la curiosidad silenciosa de la muchacha, quien asintió en agradecimiento, solo para terminar llevando su mirada a la rubia.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, tranquilizando su cabeza que iba a mil por hora —. Yang Xiao Long, Rosie —correspondió la de ojos lilaceos, finalmente brindando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la más joven.

—Bien, ahora que las presentaciones han terminado, sé que hay cosas de las que hablar y todo eso, pero... —una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios, como si cayera en la cuenta de alguna cosa que olvidó, o de haber hecho algo imprudente —. Bueno, la gente del pueblo aún está en un búnker —finalizó nerviosa.

—Entonces, vamos a avisar que ya no hay peligro y después hablamos —dijo Jaune con entusiasmo, a lo que Rosie asintió.

[...]

Rosie caminaba frente al grupo, con sus manos a la espalda y tarareando en voz baja mientras los guiaba por el bosque.

—Así que... —la voz de Rosie rompió el silencio, mirando por sobre el hombro a la personas que la conocían —¿Mi nombre sería Ruby? —preguntó con curiosidad, notando como ellos se miraban entre sí unos momentos, quizás pensando si era buena idea hablar de ello.

—Si, Ruby Rose es tu nombre —respondió Yang con una suave sonrisa a su hermana.

—¿Rose? Creo que una vez así me llamó Penny —divagó la joven con una suave risa, para después percatarse de que la habían escuchado al notar las miradas sorprendidas de los chicos.

—¿Con Penny? —preguntó Weiss con curiosidad y sintiendo una leve opresión en su pecho al recordar a su amiga.

Rosie mordió su labio, nerviosa paseando su mirada hacia el frente, quizás metió el pie al mencionarlo, tendría que dar una explicación y podría ser que piensen que está loca, pero tampoco estaría bien empezar con mentiras, ¿no?

Una risa conocida hizo eco en su mente. _"No te preocupes, no pensaran que estás loca si se los dices"._ Aseguró Penny con su habitual entusiasmo, animando a la joven a mirar al resto de nuevo, pero sin perder es sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—Bueno, la verdad es que puedo hablar con Penny, estamos... ¿enlazadas? Debido a que ella antes era la doncella del invierno —explicó lo más clara y resumidamente posible —. Y bueno, ya vieron antes, ahora soy la doncella, así que...

—Así que has estado hablando con ella, eso es bueno, significa que no has estado tan sola —mencionó Oscar con una sonrisa, captando la curiosidad de Rosie ante lo natural que se lo tomaron.

 _"Te dije que no pensarían que estás loca_ ". Alardeó Penny, haciendo reír a Rosie por lo raro que era que su amiga fuera egocéntrica.

—Si, es bueno tener a Penny, ella me ha ayudado con eso de los poderes —soltó un resoplido —. No es nada divertido congelar las paredes después de haberte enojado por no poder levantarte de la cama.

—Parece que la has llevado difícil, niño —le dijo Qrow, provocando que la joven soltará una leve risa.

—Bueno, fue difícil al inicio, es decir, nada de recuerdos, ni siquiera un nombre —la joven se abrió paso a la entrada del pueblo, pero los llevo en otra dirección, dónde un campanario se encontraba.

—¿Nunca intentaste... Averiguar quién eras? —preguntó Weiss, atreviéndose a realizar una pregunta algo acertada más sin embargo que podía sonar acusatoria.

Rosie guardó silencio bastante tiempo, acercándose a una de las antorchas que tenía en su entrada el campanario y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el objeto con lentitud, acariciándolo. El resto se preocupó al no tener respuesta de la chica y temiendo que la pregunta la hubiera hecho incomodar.

—Era... Conflictivo —murmuró la de ojos plateados, girando hacia ellos y mirándolos con una mirada un poco afligida —. Una parte de mi me decía que había alguien buscándome, pero la otra me decía que no había nadie, todo debido a mi condición —mordió su labio y se encogió de hombros algo cohibida —. Tenía sueños que me dejaban esa sensación ¿aterradora? Así que temía avanzar y descubrir algo que no me gustaría. Además, estaba todo ese asunto de la enemiga mortal que amenazó Remant, las comunicaciones y conexiones funcionando apenas este año —suspiró —. Ni siquiera pudieron llevarme a un hospital en aquella época debido al desastre de Grimm que había en las capitales, tuvieron que confiar mucho en que mi aura se restablecería y me curaría. No morí, así que tenían esperanzas a qué las heridas se curarían —cerró sus ojos unos instantes, intentando no adentrarse más en la explicación y solo ser breve, para después abrir sus ojos y sonreírles —. Lo siento, tampoco sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, así que me pareció fácil simplemente estar aquí hasta armarme de suficiente valor... O hasta que Penny me regañara, pero nunca ha pasado, es demasiado linda conmigo —aquello último provocó una risa en su amiga, quien protesto diciendo que ella también podía regañarla si quisiera.

—Entendemos, no te preocupes por eso —le aseguró Blake con una sonrisa reconfortante, a lo que Rosie asintió aceptando el gesto tranquilizador, pero aún sintiendo la pequeña pizca de culpa al no atreverse a realizar una búsqueda.

—Bien, ahora abriremos el pasaje para que las personas vuelvan —dijo Rosie con emoción, girándose una vez más y accionando la antorcha, provocando que un movimiento en el suelo sacudiera a todos, solo para después notar como una compuerta en el suelo se abría. Rosie volteo a verlos y le sonrió —. Los llevaré a casa después de informarle a Aarón y Sasha sobre ustedes, pueden esperar en la plaza —comentó señalando hacia la dirección dónde se encontraba el lugar que mencionaba.

—¡Te esperaremos, chica! —exclamó Nora comenzando a recuperar su energía, y jalando a Ren hacia la plaza. Rosie se sintió un poco en paz, algo le decía que esa expresividad en la pelirroja era la correcta para expresarse. Pronto activó su semblanza, adentrándose velozmente al subterráneo.

[...]

Yang suspiró, llevando sus manos al rostro para cubrirlo mientras estaba sentada en el césped, Blake se encontraba a su izquierda, brindando caricias en su espalda para reconfortarla, y a su derecha estaba Weiss, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras hacia una especie de meditación junto a Ren.

—Ella no está muerta, ella sobrevivió, pero no tiene recuerdos, ¿no? —murmuró Yang, sintiendo que aquello podría ser quizás solo un sueño o una mala jugarreta de su cabeza.

—Ella está viva, Yang —le aseguró Blake con voz suave, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de su pareja y entendiendo sus sentimientos. Ninguno podía asimilar aun que esa joven alegre seguía ahí, sonriendo despreocupada y tan desinteresada ayudando a otros.

—Si, pero ni siquiera sabe que ella es la heroína que unió a los reinos y salvó al mundo de Salem —murmuró Nora cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero lleno de disgusto. Estaba triste de que su amiga simplemente no recordara nada ni de ella misma.

Oscar emitió un ligero suspiro —. Ruby utilizó la reliquia de la creación para darle al mundo un cambio, y terminó pagando el precio que la reliquia decidió pertinente por sus servicios —el joven paseo su mirada por la plaza, notando como comenzaba a tener más movilidad ante la seña de que ya no había peligro.

—Y ella acepto ser quien pagara ese precio —murmuró Qrow con cansancio, pasando la mano por su cabellera desalineada en un gesto de frustración —, Maldición, niño, habíamos dicho que eso era peligroso.

—Era tan obvio que lo haría, es Ruby —espetó Weiss con cierta amargura, resaltando que era algo tan natural y fácil de pensar que sucedería... Pero no por ello dolía menos. No quería ni siquiera pensar las dudas que pasaron por la cabeza de su líder al dejarlos atrás y lanzarse sola a donde estaba Salem mientras tenía el aura rota y esa quemadura dolorosa en el brazo.

—¿Creen... que ella pueda recuperar sus recuerdos? —preguntó Yang con un ligero temblor en su voz. Tenía un poco de miedo, pensar que su hermana estaba en ese manto de oscuridad cubriéndola, sin saber ni de si misma o de su familia, provocaban un nudo en su estómago.

—Oigan, estamos hablando de Ruby —dijo Jaune con una sonrisa cargada de positivismo —. Ella sigue siendo la misma, ella sigue ahí y seguro tendrá sus recuerdos de vuelta, solo tenemos que ayudarla.

—Ruby lo dijo antes —las miradas se dirigieron a Ren quien había mantenido silencio todo ese tiempo, manteniéndose absorto en su meditación —, no sabe de nosotros, pero tiene el sentimiento de hacerlo —finalmente abrió sus ojos y le sonrió directamente a Yang —. Ella te devolvió el abrazo cuando la reacción normal de alguien que no sabe nada es apartar a las personas y asustarse, pero el miedo que ella tuvo fue por la preocupación de no entender lo que pasaba, no precisamente se asustó de nosotros... o de ti —las lágrimas asomaron por los ojos lilaceos de Yang, quien con una sonrisa asintió, aceptando lo que su amigo intentaba decirle.

—Y... ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Blake con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a sus amigos.

—María dijo que debíamos tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros, ¿y si ahora lo hacemos? —comentó Weiss mientras aplanaba invisibles arrugas de su falda —. También nos ayudaría para localizar de nuevo a Cinder, ya que dudo que no vuelva a querer poner sus manos sobre Ruby.

—Llevar a Ruby a Patch... a casa, ¿crees que sea lo apropiado? —Yang dirigió la mirada a su tío, intentando encontrar algún respaldo de su idea de llevar a su hermana a su hogar.

—Tendríamos que hablar de ello con Ruby, Yang. Y también con Taiyang —Qrow sabía que seguramente el hombre abordaría a su hija pequeña en cuanto la viera, pero con la condición de Ruby, era un poco preocupante la reacción o presión que pudiera sentir.

—Solo espero que papá no sufra un infarto cuando se lo diga —una risa algo desganada salió de sus labios y después suspiro —. Pero creo que sería un buen plan, pasar unos días en casa antes de que Ruby simplemente tome confianza suficiente y quiera comenzar a pelear con Grimm.

El resto rió ante el panorama, claramente si Ruby había estado ejerciendo su labor de cazadora en el pueblo, ella querría involucrarse cuando ellos tomaran alguna misión.

—Entonces... —Nora se inclinó un poco, jugando con su equilibrio para acercarse a Yang —¿Descanso en la casa Xiao Long-Rose? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si, aunque también debemos pedir la opinión de Ruby para eso —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. Para después llevar su mirada por instinto a una parte de la plaza, logrando divisar a su hermanita hablando con unos adultos mientras parecía balancearse nerviosa. Aun tenía ese sexto sentido, aun sabía cuando su hermana estaba cerca. Pronto la chica se desocupó, acercándose a ellos en una lluvia de pétalos rojizos, captando la atención del resto.

—Lo siento por hacerlos esperar, tuve que quitarme la ropa de antes y ayudar con algunas otras cosas —se disculpó la joven luciendo un conjunto diferente y mas casual. Llevando puesta una sudadera roja con unos jeans y unos tenis deportivos oscuros.

—No te preocupes, ¿todo salió bien? —Blake le sonrió a la muchacha, quien dio un asentimiento de cabeza ante la pregunta.

—Síganme, Sasha y Aarón quieren conocerlos les di un resumen de ustedes —comentó Rosie con enorme energía, el resto asintió y pronto se levantaron para seguir a la chica que comenzó a caminar frente a ellos.

—Rosie —la aludida tarareo en respuesta, indicándole a Jaune que le escuchaba —¿Quiénes son Sasha y Aarón? —la joven frente a ellos se giró, pero no detuvo sus pasos por el camino, como si conociera de memoria ese recorrido. 

Ella sonrió —. Son mis tutores —respondió con dulzura, para volverse a dar la vuelta y mandar algunos saludos a las personas que de pronto le preguntaban si estaba bien, si no estaba herida o elogiando su trabajo al mantenerlos a salvo, provocando sonrojos ocasionales en las mejillas de su pálido rostro.

[...]


	5. "Encuentra tu camino"

Tan pronto llegaron a su destino, Rosie abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar mientras les dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, guiándolos al parecer a la sala. Ella pudo notar la ligera curiosidad que asomaba en los ojos del grupo, mirando con atención cada detalle de la acogedora casa hogareña. Sus detalles siempre habían hecho sentir cómoda a Rosie, incluso en los días más helados, aquella casa era un lugar cálido que te permitía dormir con la seguridad arropándote.

—¡He vuelto! —anunció la de reflejos rojizos después de haberse acercado a las escaleras, solo para volver con el resto —. Es un lugar pequeño, pero pueden tomar asiento —moviendo su mano, señaló primeramente los sillones y después al comedor —. Pueden llevar las sillas también para completar —agregó con esa chispa de confianza que atraía a cualquiera. Rosie buscó ser lo mas hospitalaria posible, después de todo, sus tutores le habían aconsejado salir de su caparazón tímido del mundo exterior, cosa que la volvió conocida y fácil de tratar en el pueblo.

Nora le tomó la palabra de inmediato, dirigiéndose al sillón y tomando lugar, siendo seguida de Ren, Weiss y Blake que se sentaron junto a ella. Jaune, Qrow y Yang tomaron una silla cada uno, ingresándolas al lado del sillón. Rosie sonrió con satisfacción al notar muy poca vacilación de sus visitantes al seguir su invitación.

—¿No les importa si sacamos fuera de lugar las cosas? —le preguntó Oscar observándola con un leve entrecejo fruncido. Rosie notó enseguida que al chico le preocupaba ser una molestia de alguna forma, causándole gracia a la chica quien le hizo un movimiento despreocupado con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Para nada, no tienen que ser tan formales, además, ustedes ya les caen bien a los abuelos debido a que me cuidaron haya afuera... Bueno, excluyendo todo lo relacionado a magia, digamos que están al tanto —murmuró con una ligera risa nerviosa, haciendo sonreír al moreno que tomó la silla y se unió al resto con ella siguiéndole el paso. 

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —la voz de la mujer adulta captó las miradas del grupo de cazadores, quienes se pusieron de pie de inmediato al notar la presencia de la pareja en el umbral de la sala.

—Ellos son los cazadores que me ayudaron a controlar el Grimm y que al parecer me conocen, Sasha —la joven los presentó rápidamente y le dio espacio a ambos, dejando que se dirigieran al sillón vacío para tomar asiento. Si bien, ya los había mencionado antes no le importaba volver hacerlo.

—Lamentamos llegar así de la nada, soy Qrow Branwen y estoy encargado de estos jóvenes —Rosie no supo porque razón, pero le resultó algo divertida la actitud del hombre llena de duda y nerviosismo al presentarse a sus tutores, como si esa actitud no encajara con el. Emitió una pequeña risa que sin darse cuenta, fue percibida por su hermana mayor, quien sonrió un poco en respuesta.

—Oh, querido, no te preocupes y no seas tan formal —una suave risa salió de los labios de la mujer —, y por favor, tomen asiento, ¿o quieren charlar de pie? —Rosie rodó un poco los ojos al tono juguetón de la anciana. Un tono normal en esa vivaz mujer.

—Rosie, querida —la mencionada de inmediato tarareo en respuesta al llamado de Aarón, con sus manos detrás de la espalda y balanceándose juguetonamente mientras le miraba con atención —¿Puedes encargarte de nuestro té y ofrecerle algo a las visitas?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió la joven con el entusiasmo brillar a su alrededor, dirigiendo la mirada a sus invitados quienes por una razón sonreían con esa pizca de dulzura mientras la miraban. Rosie solo lo atribuyó a que muy probablemente era por el hecho de que estaban felices de volver a verla, ¿algo normal no?, después de todo, ellos eran su familia y la creyeron muerta. _Y no los recuerdo_. La joven fue golpeada con ese pensamiento nuevamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero intentando no borrar su sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie, en algún momento se encargaría de eso de alguna manera, ¿no? —¿Quisieran té? Tenemos limonada también, ¡oh! y galletas —dijo rápidamente, si de alguna forma sus pensamientos se habían filtrado los ocultaría de esa forma, evadiendo así incluso las preguntas.

—Estoy bien con té —Blake se animó a hablar primero. A Rosie le agradaba, parecía ser una chica tranquila y hasta un poco misteriosa, incluso tenía la sensación de que esa sería su respuesta.

—Una taza de té me parecería muy bien —esta vez, Weiss con una espalda totalmente erguida al estar sentada, también expresó su respuesta con ese tono de voz característico de una señorita de sociedad. Rosie debió de sospecharlo, el porte elegante de la peliblanca claramente gritaba que pediría un té. _Era de esperar, supongo_. La de ojos plateados rió internamente por sus pensamientos.

—El resto estamos bien con limonada —comentó Jaune con una sonrisa. A lo que Rosie asintió en respuesta.

—¡Y con las galletas! —agregó Nora con emoción, saltando de su lugar. Ren carraspeó su garanta mientras la observaba con una sonrisa llena de ternura, y la chica volvió a su lugar con las mejillas sonrojadas. Rosie no pudo evitar emitir una suave risa, claramente podía entender a la chica, ¿quién no ama las galletas? 

—¡Vienen en camino! —dijo con entusiasmo, caminando con destino a la cocina para comenzar a servir.

—¿No quieres ayuda? —preguntó Oscar a su espalda antes de que saliera de la sala. Rosie miró por sobre su hombro al chico que le miraba con preocupación. _Es del tipo educado que no se puede quedar quieto, ¿será del tipo que no puede estar quieto?_ Su sonrisa se ensanchó y le asintió en respuesta al chico, si quería ayudarla no tenía ningún problema. Notó la sonrisa pequeña que se asomó por los labios del chico, que se levantó de su lugar y la siguió.

— _Bueno, queremos presentarnos primero..._ —Rosie escuchó la voz de Yang tomar las riendas de la conversación mientras ingresaba a la cocina con el chico a su lado.

—Hay unas tazas en ese estante, en el de la izquierda están los vasos —le informó la de ojos plateados señalando una a una las alacenas a su acompañante, quien asintió y se dirigió a ellas para sacar los objetos. La chica se encargó de abrir el refrigerador, de donde sacó el jarrón de limonada, mientras escuchaba como los chicos en la sala se presentaban. Sonrió con diversión al notar como habían hecho demasiada limonada como de costumbre, ¿siempre les gustaba consentirla tanto? A veces debía invitar a algunos chicos para acabar con la bebida. Ella se giró hacia Oscar, quien había dispersado los vasos y las dos tazas, listas para verter el líquido —¿Puedes ir sirviendo la limonada? Me encargaré del té —el chico asintió con una sonrisa, tomando el enorme jarrón de sus manos y repartiendo la bebida. Rosie se dirigió a la estufa, apagando el agua de la tetera que seguramente Sasha había puesto antes de que llegara con el grupo. Estiró su brazo a la alacena, de donde extrajo la cajetilla que contenía aquel té que sus abuelos amaban tanto que tenía una fragancia que le recordaba a un campo de flores. Vertió aquello en la tetera con cuidado de no tener un desliz y quemarse.

— _Somos familia de Rosie... O más bien, de Ruby Rose, la chica que han cuidado este tiempo_ —Rosie detuvo sus movimientos unos segundos, dejando la cajetilla suspendida encima de la tetera. El tono de la chica, Yang, pareció ser tembloroso y con una pizca de amargura que provocó un pequeño tirón en su estómago, deteniendo cualquier acción que hacia.

— _Ruby Rose... ese nombre, es el de la joven cazadora que transmitió el mensaje a los reinos_ —Rosie pudo notar el tono lleno de asombro de Sasha e hizo incluso asombrarse a ella misma. _¿Hice tal cosa?_ Fue la pregunta que golpeó su cabeza en simultáneos ecos.

 _"Haz hecho mucho más de lo que imaginas"_. Después de algún tiempo, Rosie finalmente escuchó a Penny hablar desde que habían llegado, pero así como llegó se marchó una vez más, dejándola con sus pensamientos.

— _Nosotros escuchamos el rumor gracias a unos viajeros, ella unió a los reinos con aquel pedido de ayuda. Pero jamás conocimos el rostro de la joven, nuestro pueblo estuvo muy limitado desde la caída de las comunicaciones y cierres en las fronteras, tuvimos que hacer lo que se podía. Podría decirse que estábamos casi aislados hasta hace muy poco_ —explicó Aarón con seriedad.

—¿Estás bien? —la atención de Rosie se volvió hacia Oscar, quien claramente había notado su cambio de ánimo y ahora le miraba con ese brillo de preocupación reflejado en sus ojos ámbar.

—¡Si si! —respondió ella de inmediato, intentando recomponer su postura envolviéndose en un manto lleno de felicidad desbordante. Volvió su atención a la tetera, terminando lo que había comenzado mientras escuchaba como la rubia le explicaba a Aarón y Sasha sobre que ella era su hermana mayor por dos años y sobre que su hermanita era una cazadora que había ingresado mas tempranamente que otros estudiantes a Beacon. Una punzada se instaló en su pecho al escuchar como Blake mencionaba que eran parte de su equipo y que habían estado presentes cuando la academia cayó, para agregar igualmente, que su grupo estuvo luchando aun después de eso, contra todo lo malo, terminando por ser reconocidos como cazadores.

Rosie tomó la tetera y se dirigió al lado de Oscar, sirviendo el líquido en las cuatro tazas. Una por una sin perder detalle de lo que decían en la sala —. Es extraño —se atrevió a decir sin dejar de servir, el chico a su lado se volvió hacia ella, poniendo atención a sus palabras, un acto que Rosie agradeció internamente, aun si no acostumbraba hablar sobre lo que pensaba, por alguna razón la compañía del chico no le resultaba incómoda —, es decir, ustedes me conocen, pueden contarme muchas cosas, pero al final, no tengo idea de ello y es... triste —confesó mientras terminaba su tarea y dejaba de lado la tetera, solo para continuar con el azúcar, repartiendo cuidadosamente la cantidad.

—No necesitas preocuparte de no poder recordarnos, te lo estaremos explicando cuidadosamente —Rosie dirigió su mirada al chico que solo la pasaba por unos centímetros de altura, notando que éste le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Gracias, Oscar —susurró ella, finalmente escuchando como Qrow había mencionado que ellos creían que ella había fallecido y por ello no pensaron en buscar —. Bien, llevemos esto —le dijo al chico con su sonrisa entusiasta, obteniendo un asentimiento por su parte. Ella tomó el par de tazas en sus respectivos platillos, y Oscar la imitó con el otro par —. Ten cuidado —le advirtió ella en un tarareo, tomando la delantera para ingresar a la sala primero, entregando ambas tazas a sus tutores que susurraron un breve "gracias" y se alejó de inmediato para no estar en medio tanto tiempo.

—Entonces, seguro es el destino que terminaran aquí y encontrándose con Rosie —dijo de pronto Sasha con esa dulce sonrisa que siempre mostraba a todo el mundo y que contagiaba a la joven. Rosie volvió sus pasos a la cocina, con Oscar siguiéndola después de haberle proporcionado el té a las dos chicas en el sillón. Pronto ambos comenzaron sus idas y venidas con los vasos de limonada que repartieron entre todos.

—Se suponía que veníamos por otra cosa, pero terminó pasando algo distinto —comentó Yang. Rosie le entregaba la bebida y justo al decir eso ambas intercambiaron miradas. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a la de ojos plateados, quien no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto fugazmente, solo para alejarse una vez más y volver con el plato de galletas que colocó en la mesa de centro. Oscar finalmente tomó asiento y la joven caminó al lado del sillón de sus tutores, decidiendo mantenerse de pie mientras hablaban. Un breve silencio se instaló en el lugar y el entrecejo de Rosie se frunció un poco, sintió la ligera tensión que empezaba a emerger, asumiendo que quizás no sabían que decir ahora.

—Nosotros... —Weiss fue quien rompió el silencio, quizás cansada de que ninguno de sus compañeros se atreviera a hablar o quizás dispuesta a ser quien tome las riendas y realizar las preguntas difíciles —. Deseamos saber, ¿Cómo apareció Rosie aquí y cuál era su condición? —Rosie tembló ante la pregunta, conociendo la respuesta muy bien, pero aun inquietándola cada vez que se menciona el tema. No le gustaba, era duro. Recordar aquellos días en el hospital, con heridas que no sabía de donde provenían y soledad ante la falta de recuerdos, la hacían sentir indefensa y odiaba eso, desmoronarse, no ser fuerte.

—Querida —Rosie dirigió su mirada cohibida e incómoda a Aarón, que le sonreía con dulzura. Ella debió suponerlo, ellos prestarían atención a su reacción —. Antes de toda esta conmoción, Sasha quería ir a recoger sus medicamentos, ¿puedes encargarte? —preguntó el anciano a la chica, quien dibujo una débil sonrisa en sus labios y asintió.

—Volveré enseguida —fue lo único que salió de los labios de Rosie, quien no pensó demasiado para salir por el umbral de la sala mientras se ponía la capucha roja de la sudadera. Cuando finalmente el sonido de la puerta les anunció que la chica había salido, Sasha emitió un suspiro.

—Ella estaba muy herida —murmuró Sasha con tristeza mientras observaba la salida de la sala, transmitiendo como si aquellos días hubieran sucedido recientemente. Yang sintió una punzada en su pecho, la quemadura en el brazo de su hermana aun la tenía muy grabada en su memoria, ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba preparada para escuchar la explicación de la mujer sobre las heridas que tenía cuando la encontraron, y por la reacción de su hermana... Fueron horribles —. A esa niña no le gusta mencionar el tema, siempre lo evade poniendo excusas y sonriendo torpemente, repitiendo una y otra vez que está bien.

Yang suspiró, sus dedos mecánicos se enroscaron en su brazo, marcando en su piel la frustración que no podía expresar con palabras. Claro que Ruby siempre dejaba sus sentimientos para si misma, intentando retenerlo y presumir de estar bien cuando no es así, solo para hacerse la fuerte y no preocupar a otros. La rubia miró de reojo a sus amigos, que parecieron encogerse un poco debido a las palabras de la mujer. Si, eso lo confirmaba, todos pensaban lo mismo que ella.

—Ese día, era como cualquier otro —comenzó Aarón a hablar, obteniendo las miradas de inmediato —. Solemos recorrer la entrada del bosque como una tradición, en esa área suelen darse arbustos de bayas muy buenos...

_Aarón y Sasha caminaban con tranquilidad por las orillas del bosque, mientras los colores del atardecer indicaban que el día pronto acabaría para darle la bienvenida a la noche._

_Sasha finalmente llegó a los arbustos y comenzó a recolectar las bayas en buen estado en una cesta, mientras su esposo llevaba una pala en sus manos y vigilaba el alrededor. Si bien, las cosas solían estar tranquilas pese a todo el problema de Grimm concentrado en las ciudades, y aún si dichas criaturas aún no habían logrado localizar su pueblo, no por eso bajaría la guardia._

_—Creo que será suficiente con todas éstas —había dicho su mujer con entusiasmo, levantándose y volviéndose hacia el. Él le sonrió y estuvo dispuesto a responder, pero un brillo azul que captó por el rabillo de su ojo llamó de inmediato su atención, girándose hacia aquella dirección y ajustando su agarre en el objeto en sus manos —¿Qué crees que fue eso? —preguntó Sasha con su mirada al interior del bosque, dando unos pequeños pasos hacia el frente.  
_

_—No lo sé, pero puede ser peligroso —advirtió el al notar la curiosidad en los ojos de su esposa._

_—Oh vamos, sabes que si fuera Grimm no daría un espectáculo de luces tan cálido —refunfuño Sasha caminando a pasos más rápidos hacia el bosque. Aarón no podía creer como su esposa a pesar de los años seguía_ _igual de curiosa y atrevida que en su juventud. No lo pensó demasiado y la siguió con su "arma" lista para atacar._

 _Caminaron solo muy poco, él la seguía unos pasos por detrás, cuidando la espalda de su esposa en el trayecto. De pronto, Sasha detuvo sus pasos y la canasta resbaló de sus manos, las cuales, llevo a la altura de su rostro cubriendo su boca._

_—Oh Dios mío, Aarón —la exhalación de Sasha estuvo llena de asombro y preocupación, mientras de improviso, ya estaba tendida en el suelo cerca del cuerpo de una desconocida chica que estaba recostada boca abajo, con un brazo presionando su abdomen.  
_

_Aarón se acercó de inmediato a su lado, soltando la pala de sus manos y tomando con cuidado los hombros de la chica que yacía sobre un charco pequeño de sangre, volteando cuidadosamente su cuerpo. El gemido que salió de su esposa fue una mezcla de horror y tristeza._

_—Es una niña... —Aarón sintió una punzada en su corazón al decirlo mientras con sumo cuidado recostaba a la pequeña figura en forma recta, a la vez que la joven respiraba pesadamente._

_Sasha no lo pensó demasiado y se retiró aquella franela azul que era su favorita, solo para rasgarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —. Levanta de ella con cuidado, detendré la hemorragia de su abdomen —Aarón obedeció en silencio, dejando a su esposa realizar su labor. Mientras ella lo hacia, su mirada inspeccionó a la joven. Había una quemadura extensa en su brazo que parecía de hacía un día y que no había sanado, peor aún por los ligeros rastros de tela adheridos a su piel, asumió que la quemaron vistiendo una prenda de manga larga o guantes. La herida en su abdomen se extendía en horizontal, como si hubiera esquivado un ataque para no terminar con el arma incrustada en el vientre, había algunos moretones en su rostro y un corte en la mejilla derecha_ —. _Debemos llevarla al pueblo, morirá desangrada si no nos movemos —la voz de su esposa tembló al terminar, y cuando elevó su mirada hacia él notó la acuosidad en sus ojos. Él asintió y con mucho cuidado tomó a la joven chica en sus brazos, su cuerpo no pesaba nada y eso era preocupante, ¿cómo una chica de su tamaño era tan liviana? Sasha notó el arma roja en el suelo, una ligera chispa de percepción se activo, y lo entendió, la joven era cazadora. Sin pensarlo más, tomó el arma en sus manos, queriendo tomar el anterior rol de su esposo de protección, esperando que no fuera tan difícil de usar, después de todo, solo era disparar ¿no?_

_Y pronto iniciaron su camino al pueblo a paso apresurado._

—Cuando llegamos al centro médico la noche había comenzado, pero Rosie fue quitada de mis brazos para terminar dejándola en una camilla e ingresarla a una habitación —Aarón tomó una bocanada de aire y entrelazó su mano a la de su esposa, quien cohibida, había dejado de beber té, dejándolo en la mesa. _  
_

—Cuándo nos dieron la información de su estado, nos dijeron que estaba muy mal —Sasha dirigió su mirada específicamente a Yang. La mujer sentía cierta pena tener que decirle aquello a su hermana mayor, podía verlo en la mirada de la chica, un dolor profundo se arraigaba en su mirada mientras ellos explicaban —. La quemadura en su brazo era más grave de lo que nosotros pudimos ver a simple vista, y hubo riesgo de infección. La herida en su abdomen había sido un poco profunda, perdió bastante sangre por lo que tuvo varias donaciones de la misma. Tenía... hematomas en todo su cuerpo, no solo los pequeños que tenía en su rostro, eso no era nada comparado a los que tenía en la espalda y sus costados, con algunas costillas rotas —Sasha se detuvo un momento con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Yang frente a ella respiraba entrecortada, podía notar lo alterada que estaba, y el adulto a su lado, parecía más que nada furioso, aún si tenía una mano alentadora sobre el hombro de su sobrina, parecía que la culpa lo comía vivo, y los demás chicos... eran un manojo de tristeza. Pero Sasha no había terminado de explicar, no quería decir lo que seguía, pero ellos merecían toda la historia —. Su corazón... se detuvo en al menos dos ocasiones —la chica de cabellera roja, Nora, emitió un sollozo amortiguado por su mano, y el chico a su lado acarició su espalda en consuelo —. Y estuvo al menos, un mes completo inconsciente bajo la etiqueta grave.

—Cuándo nos llamaron para darnos noticias de ella, ya que nosotros tomamos la responsabilidad de su ingreso, nos avisaron que ella había despertado, pero que al parecer no estaba muy lúcida, ya que no podía responder ni siquiera cuál era su nombre. Los médicos quisieron atribuirlo a que era por el tiempo inconsciente... que estaba aturdida, pero con el tiempo, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de amnesia —Aarón deslizó su brazo por los hombros de su esposa, atrayéndola en un cálido abrazo —. Y decidimos quedarnos a su lado, nos preocupaba, así que nos encargamos.

—El tiempo de recuperación fue duro. Quizás ella no recordaba como fue que terminó con tales heridas, pero ver la sombra en sus ojos nos decía lo asustada que estaba, aun si intentara mostrarse de pronto positiva, diciendo que las cicatrices se irían y que en algún momento recordaría —Sasha guardó silencio después de terminar, tomando un respiro de relatar todo aquello y dándoles un tiempo a sus invitados para procesar la información.

El sonido de la puerta principal lleno el lugar, los pasos resonaron como ecos. Se pasaron a la cocina y se dirigieron después a la sala. Voltearon enseguida hacia el umbral de la sala, notando la figura de Rosie. La chica se encogió de hombros un poco apenada, ser el centro de atención de miradas llorosas no era exactamente cómodo, pero entendía (o intentaba) la razón por la que estaban así. De pronto, el chillido del arrastre de una silla la llevó a mirar en dirección de Yang, que se había puesto de pie y camino hasta ella para quedar a solo unos centímetros separadas.

—Sé... que no tienes la menor idea de quiénes somos, o quien soy —la mirada de Rosie se entristeció enseguida, el tono tan triste de Yang era como una apuñalada a su corazón, y empeoraba al ver esas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos lilaceos —. Pero tienes que saber esto, te amamos. De haber siquiera tenido la mínima sospecha, te juro que te habríamos buscado hasta el cansancio —la voz de Yang se rompió en un sollozo y Rosie no pudo evitar tomar instintivamente las manos de la rubia, logrando que conectara su mirada a la de ella.

—Lo entiendo. Está bien —una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rosie, realizando sutiles caricias con los pulgares en el dorso de las manos de la rubia, obteniendo finalmente una sonrisa de su parte. La de ojos plateados deslizó su mirada hacia las personas detrás de su hermana mayor —. Prometo que está bien —repitió con la única intención de que ellos también entendieran que no era su culpa no haberla encontrado antes, logrando obtener un sentimiento de tranquilidad por parte de ellos.

Sasha y Aarón intercambiaron miradas, un intercambio silencioso de palabras mientras aun estaban abrazados, dejando que Rosie les diera calma a sus conocidos... A la familia que había llorado por ella, la había extrañado y añorado. Los ojos de Sasha se llenaron de lágrimas, mirando fijamente a su esposo que le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, acompañado de aquella sonrisa que le ha dedicado a lo largo de los años.

—Rosie —la joven volteó de inmediato al llamado tembloroso de Sasha, notando las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella con suavidad soltó las manos de Yang, solo para caminar hacia sus tutores, acomodándose de rodillas frente a ellos —. No. Ruby —corrigió con su mirada aguamarina en los plateados de la chica, quien notoriamente se estremeció por aquel detalle de su nombre. Sasha acercó su mano a la mejilla de la joven, acunándola con dulzura —. Eres una joven buena, con un gran corazón y generosa, que ilumina la habitación que pisa con su sonrisa. Siempre te hemos dicho que nos recuerdas a nuestras niña... 

—Loren, su hija —respondió Rosie con un tono tembloroso en su voz. Conocía la historia de pies a cabeza. La hija de los Russo también fue una cazadora, pero murió joven, a los 27 años por un ataque de Grimm y sus padres solo recibieron sus pertenencias, pero no el cuerpo de su hija, hundiéndolos en la tristeza.

—Hemos estado preocupados por ti, desde que te levantaste de esa cama de hospital y comenzaste a sanar de las heridas. Nunca podremos imaginar lo que para ti fue pensar que estabas sola de alguna manera por no tener recuerdos.

—Sasha, eso no... —Rosie intentó frenarla, borrar ese pensamiento para que no se preocupara, pero la mujer movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

—No te atrevas a intentar mentir, cielo. Eres un poco como Loren después de todo —una suave risilla salió de los labios de la anciana mujer, brindando suaves caricias en la mejilla de la chica, quien mordía su labio inferior —. Y tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que pasará a partir de aquí —la mujer elevó la mirada, solo para observar a las personas que estaban en silencio detrás de la chica —. Probablemente quieran proponerle ir con ustedes, ¿no? —el grupo mostró asombro hacia la mujer, quien percibió el ligero estremecimiento de Rosie, la cual no se atrevió a mirar al grupo. Sasha volvió su mirada a ella —, y tú.. Eres tan obstinada, terca y poco egoísta, por lo que dudarás en responder. Pero Aarón, yo, Karen, Robert y cada persona que te conoce aquí, te diremos que está bien que te marches, que estaremos bien.

—¡Sasha, eso...! —quería contradecirles, protestar ante la idea, ¿cómo podía marcharse después de todo lo que hicieron por ella? 

—Está bien, Ruby —interrumpió Aarón sus protestas, acercando su mano a la cabellera de la joven y regalándole una caricia —. Todo este tiempo hemos respetado tus decisiones, cada una de ellas. Quedarte, ser la cazadora del pueblo, protegernos y anteponer las necesidades de los demás sobre tus conflictos de recuperar tus recuerdos. Pero dinos, ¿no quisieras intentar recuperar esa parte de tu vida? Y en caso de que no pueda ser así, ¿no quisieras formar recuerdos con las personas que te han amado durante años? —Rosie emitió un suave sollozo, inclinando más su rostro hacia la mano de Sasha y lentamente asintió —. Además, este lugar siempre será tu hogar. No importa lo mucho que te alejes, sabemos que una parte de tu corazón estará con nosotros —repentinamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven, si bien, esa sensación de miedo a dejar el único lugar en el que se sintió segura no se marchaba, el apoyo de los tutores que cuidaron de ella por tano tiempo le brindaban esa pizca de seguridad y confianza que necesita para armarse de valor y realizar un pequeño deseo egoísta, intentar saber quién es. 

—Encuentra tu camino, cariño. Explora, sé curiosa, abre paso por las veredas y sé atenta —Sasha deslizó ambas manos a las de la joven, sosteniéndolas y tirando de ella con suavidad para que se pusiera de pie. Al hacerlo, la joven envolvió en un abrazo a los adultos, quienes le dieron unas suaves palmadas en su espalda. Sasha dirigió la mirada al grupo y les sonrió, para después dirigir su mirada directamente a Qrow, realizando un pedido silencioso y el hombre simplemente asintió en silencio, aceptando aún cuando era obvio que lo haría aún si la mujer no lo pidiera. Cuidaría de ella.

[...]


End file.
